


Team Skiving Snackboxes Anthem: Food Fair Funk

by LLAP115, phoenixacid, Pie (potteresque_ire)



Series: H/D Food Fair 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Uptown Funk, Team Skiving Snackboxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie
Summary: Snoggin', hexin’, livin' it up in Diagon AlleySkiving Snackboxes and Drarry boysGotta kiss ourselves, we're so pretty





	Team Skiving Snackboxes Anthem: Food Fair Funk

**Author's Note:**

> Please answer [THIS SURVEY](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdwGQd9Z9SW34nsaLHcA-_n5nfgf-UJZa2C5wVjvbIIJNGskw/viewform) and vote for your favourite entry. You may not vote for your own team (if you belong to any teams).

**LISTEN TO THE AUDIO:**

** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Npog4SDtTmcHJcOmHTBRc9HakzDtlp4Y) **

 

 **FOOD FAIR FUNK**  
**Entry by:** Team Skiving Snackboxes  
**Inspired by:**  Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars)  
**Background Music by:**[KellyValleau's Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars - Fingerstyle Guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa5R6ajzuu4)  
**Sung by:** phoenixacid with backing vocals by LLAP115  
**Lyrics by:** potteresque_ire with minor adjustments by phoenixacid  
  
  
This fic, that ice cold  
That blond hair, that white gold  
This art for them dark curls  
Them wild curls bent masterpieces  
Snoggin', hexin’, livin' it up in Diagon Alley  
Skiving Snackboxes and Drarry boys  
Gotta kiss ourselves, we're so pretty  
  
[CHORUS]  
We're too hot (hot damn)  
Auror eyepieces are on fire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Other dragons wanna retire man  
We're too hot (hot damn)  
Say Skive's name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
I'mma fill up that tummy, gulp it down   
Herms / Greg hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Ron / Blaise hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Pans / Gin hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Food Fair Funk gon' give it to you  
Food Fair Funk gon' give it to you  
Food Fair Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we read the lot  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch   
  
Stop, faint a minute  
Fill my box, put some nougat in it  
Get a fudge, fever check!  
Add a dildo, get the stretch!  
Ride to Wiltshire, Privet Drive  
London, the Ministry  
If we show up, we gon' show down  
Rougher than the foot skin of Dobby  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Food Fair Funk it up  
Food Fair Funk it up  
Food Fair Funk it up  
Food Fair Funk it up  
  
Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
  
Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well, it's Saturday night and we read the lot  
Don't believe me just watch

**Author's Note:**

> There are 4 Food Fair teams! Teams Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Skiving Snackboxes, and Treacle Tarts!
> 
> Every AO3 or LJ comment is worth 1 point. Any rec posts made on any site will be worth 3 points. [See the current stats now!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JNA7e396BEn8B45W9RYgo96DE1AkTHCFpm_vXNYVQJk)
> 
> In the last week of the fair (Nov 12), there will be a guessing poll. The top 3 correct guesses will earn their team points!
> 
> At the end of the Fair, the best Team will win the Cup! The player(s) with the most points in each team will also win an award!


End file.
